It is increasingly difficult to use commercial off-the-shelf (COTS) communication devices (e.g., mobile phones) as sensors. Device manufacturers do not support this type of activity due to the complexity of the problems associated with massive data storage and battery usage, not to mention the fact that the general user of a COTS communication device has no need for this type of functionality.
As a result, companies had to develop custom interfaces to onboard modems on the COTS communication devices and provide local operating system support for external sensor devices connected to the COTS communication devices (e.g., as slaves via the SDIO connector). What is needed is a system and method that provides a mobile communication device user the ability to collect packet data for digital communications on COTS hardware and share the data amongst multiple devices for collection, processing, and geo-location without custom interfaces and external sensor devices.
These and other advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the detailed description of the invention hereinbelow.